


Hangovers

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hangover, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur got very drunk. He wakes up next to his loving boyfriend, who's always up to help him out.





	Hangovers

“Ugh.” I rubbed my head, trying to ignore the pounding. “Just how drunk was I last night?” I asked myself, not even speaking louder than a rasp.

“I mean, drunk enough to drag me up to your room and immediately fall asleep on my lap,” someone uttered, loud enough to make me wrap my quilt around my head.

“Shut up,” I mumbled, already knowing who it was.

“Only for you, sunshine.” I could practically hear the wink that he inevitably did when he said it. 

I suppressed the urge to groan at the dumb nickname. My stomach did a flip and I leaned halfway off of the bed, vomiting into the rubbish bin next to my bed.

I felt a hand rub my back and I was tempted to swat it off. Luckily for Alfred, I didn’t even want to move enough to do that. I just curled up, hugging my knees to my chest and trying to ignore the strong pulsating ache in my head.

Alfred continued to rub my back until I was enjoying the sensation.

“Babe,” he whispered, “You gotta have something to eat.”

I was too tired to even correct his grammar. “I’m not hungry.”

“You might not feel hungry, but your body needs to eat.” Alfred kept his tone soft enough that it didn’t cause any extra pain in my head. I couldn’t have thanked him enough for that if I tried.

Instead of thanking him at all, I leaned over the edge of my bed and vomited into the rubbish bin again. Despite having just expelled liquid out, my mouth still felt dry and nasty.

“Yup, I’m gonna go make you something to eat.” He ruffled my hair and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Alfred, I feel like… well, whatever’s worse than feeling like shit and all you care about is getting me food?” I asked, my voice still a little raspy.

“Okay. First I’ll grab you a water and some pain meds.”

“Thanks, love.”

He came back quickly with a glass of water and a few ibuprofen. I almost smiled when I noticed that he put ice in my water. I’d always preferred my water with ice, something that most people tended to forget.

I downed the ibuprofen, taking a long gulp of the water. It felt gross in my throat, but I was sure I’d feel better once the NSAID kicked in.

I largely appreciated the fact that I never left my blinds open. There wasn’t even a lamp on in my room. I was drenched in the darkness, knowing firsthand the pain that came with light when I was hungover.

I smelled the breakfast that Alfred was cooking before anything else. I could practically taste it. What Alfred always made me for breakfast when I was sick or hungover. Bacon, waffles, eggs with cheese, and a glass of apple juice. It made my stomach rumble loud enough to hurt my head.

I pulled the heavy quilt back over my face, waiting for Alfred to come back with my breakfast.

I felt a tug at my quilt.

“Good, you’re finished. I’m starving.” I reached out to grab my food, but was shut down by my pouting boyfriend.

“Arthur, you’re going to need to give me something in return. I worked really hard on this for you.”

His words sounded like something out of a shitty porno.

“What do you want from me, oh great one?” I asked, putting as much sarcasm into my voice as I could muster.

“One kiss, please,” he said, tapping his lips with his pointer finger.

I flipped him a finger of mine, muttering a “Fuck off.”

“Kiss or no breakfast.” I knew that if I really told him I wasn’t up to it, Alfred would stop badgering me. He never was one to force me into anything. But I just enjoyed being contrary to whatever he said.

“You really want to kiss my chapped lips that probably still have dried vomit on them?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

“I always wanna kiss you, sweetheart,” he purred.

“Fine, I’ll let you win.”

“Pucker up, babe.”

“If you use tongue, I will actually dump you right here and now.”

“That’s the chance you gotta take.”

I gave him a chaste kiss, then snatched my food.

I devoured the food, thanking Alfred for it after almost every bite.

“God, this is one of those times that I’m so happy to have a boyfriend like you. Promise to make me breakfast forever.”

Alfred laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulder. “I promise, my dear.”

“So anything interesting happen last night that I should probably remember?” I asked him, joking.

“Oh, well, we got legally married.” Alfred showed me a certificate that was next to my bed.

“WHAT?!” I shouted, not even caring about what was left of my headache.


End file.
